


Afterlife

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last news outlet on Alternia conducts an interview with 12 young trolls to see what they picture in what the afterlife looks like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterlife

_ Alternia Antagoniza, the last running news media on Alternia. We're few in number but we always strive to bring in the best results. We sat down with 12 randomly selected young trolls and asked what their opinions and thoughts were on the concept of death. Here's what we got. _

Aradia: I've always imagined that this beautiful adult troll in red would appear in a flash of light, her horns and symbol would be like mine and her eyes would be glowing blue and red. She'd have two long needles to knit the soul to the afterlife, and she'd guide them into it. Doesn't that sound neat?

Tavros: Well... um... I-I... er... I've always thought it was a beautiful place... My lusus always told me that I'd meet my friend Rufio there! I know that it's a really nice place, where your blood color doesn't matter and that you can actually get a good night's rest away from the nightmares... it sounds really nice.

Karkat: I don't give a shit about dying. I'm more focused on staying alive right now thank you very much, this planet's so fucked up that any resemblance of laws are out the windo-huh? Well, if you put it like that, I suppose that you join the nightmares that haunt us all, that's why we have the slime right?

Sollux: Obviously we just die. Nothing special about it. After all it's not like we can talk to any spirits or something stupid like that. Maybe there is but I'm not really gonna say anything's a definite until I get proof. Can I go back to my game now?

Nepeta: Oh! The afterlife is where everfurryone goes to play with your meowrails and matesprits! My lusus told me that they join the stars in the sky and watch ofurr us, which is why there's so many! Just don't tell my meowrail that you came to me though, he'll be mad if he knew.

Kanaya: Well, I really already know the fate of those that die. After all mother and I defend our home from them everyday. I feel rather bad for the poor fellows, but I'm not keen on turning into one of them, mother says I have too much to live for. Well, whatever the case. I hope I'm doing them a favor by finally allowing their bodies to rest with their spirit.

Terezi: It should be obvious! The good and lawful trolls who don't break any laws and obey the rules get to go paradise, while the wicked and law-breakers get to into hell! Huh? Those that serve their sentence? Isn't every crime punishable by hanging??

Vriska: I don't really think on it too much, I have more important things to do than think about something that's not happened yet. But if I really had to say something, I just hope that where ever the trolls that my mom eats up are at, they're in a good place.

Equius: That should be obvious to anyone with a brain. The highbloods get to go into paradise while the lowbloods are sent to their natural place and serve them, after all someone has to run paradise right? Well, aside from my moirail. She gets a pass through of course. Now is that all you want? Arthur, please escort the kind guests out and put the dishes away.

Gamzee: Well the mirthful messiahs bring the saved into paradise, and they fuckin try their hardest to bring the sinful in as well, but some motherfuckers need more convincing than others do, but all the mirthful messiah's want is a place for everyone to be happy and chill the fuck out. Pie?

Eridan: Where the dead go? Who cares? We're all gonna die one day, and to be honest I don't know what the other trolls you interviewed told you, but there's nothing fucking there, end of discussion. You got that? Now go away.

Feferi: The afterlife is a place where the dead can relive the happiest moments of their life! Replay the nice memories and even visit each other! Kinda like uh... uhm... like a bubble I suppose, only you can go out of them and explore the land of the dead! It'd be kinda like a dream...

_ There you have it. As you can see, each troll has a different version of what the afterlife is like. Some envision paradise itself, while some think nothing happens at all. We ask you, the reader. to ask yourself on what you think lies on the other end of death's door _

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters for this! They belong to Hussie, also a special thank you to my friend who helped me code this! You're the best!


End file.
